No rest for the wicked
by Lolamufasa
Summary: Not your average Zoe and Max story... That's all I'm gonna say don't be fooled by the first chapter this won't be any ordinary life of these two. Keep posted on this story I promise you will not want to miss it.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I KNOW ITS BEEN I WHILE SINCE IVE BEEN ON HERE AND WRITTEN AND ALL BUT TO BE HONEST I HAD NOT MANY IDEAS TO GIVE BUT HERE INAM WITH ANOTHER STORY THAT I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN!**

 **IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU WERE TO READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS THERE IS PLENTY TO COME IN THIS STORY BUT THIS IS JUST A TINY TASTER IM WELCOME TO IDEAS.., ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING ENJOY!**

For Dr Zoe Hanna life had been going pretty well at the moment. She had a boyfriend (yes a boyfriend) something which she constantly reminded herself that was stupid at her age. But nether the less she was happy. For the first time since Linda had left she was truly happy. It was something about max she just couldn't help but adore. Although she found it hard to express her feelings he knew how much he meant to her.

It was an average day in holby, well as average as it gets in Holby city's ED, Zoe and Max strolled into the ED to be greeted by two of Holby's finest receptionists, Noel and Louise. "Morning Dr Hanna, there's some post for you here and a consultant from paediatrics wanted to speak to you Dr... Um..." Noel struggled to remember the name

"Daniels?" Zoe questioned

"Ahhh that was it I knew it began with a d!" Noel grinned seeming pleased with himself

"No rest for the wicked eh?" Max interrupted

"Certainly not this witch." Zoe complained gazing through her post as her and Max walked towards connies office.

"Ahh Dr Hanna a word in my office in 5?" Connie asked, although it was more of a demand

"Yes mam." Zoe sarcastically replied

"Excuse me?" Connie said wearily, only now that Zoe had looked up did she notice the state of her boss, she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair looked scruffy and she just looked like she had thrown on the first thing she saw.

"Err sorry of course." Zoe snapped out of her thoughts

"I better get going seeing as you've got all of your busy doctors stuff to do." Max smiled as he headed off to the staff room.

"Oh and Zoe?" He called as Zoe turned towards him

"Mhmmm?" She raised an eyebrow

"Your not a witch, well if you were you'd be the good witch of the North." Max tried to compliment her

"Doesn't she get killed?" Zoe tried to stop herself from smiling

"Well... Err, I better go do my trolley pushing thingy." Max said as he practically sprinted towards the staff room.

Zoe stared after him with that same smile she had every time he did his max thing. She wasn't entirely sure how to explain it he just had this thing that she couldn't help but love.

Ah yes that word... Now she hadn't actually said it to him yet and she wasn't sure when she would. He had said it a couple of times but Zoe seemed to get hurt every time she even thought about the word so she tried to avoid it with all the power invested in herself.

She wondered towards her bosses office. She could clearly see there was something wrong with her just by the way she didn't exude arrogance this morning

She knocked once and then barged in, in typical Zoe style.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Zoe almost whispered. For some reason she felt obliged not to raise her voice in here something about the state of connie and mixed with the state of her office. Usually immaculate but on this occasion anything but.

"Yes well I'm resigning." Connie looked up from the ever growing pile of paper work she usually handled so well with a look of near guilt.

"Sorry, what!" Zoe had her mouth open so wide that if she wasn't careful she would be catching flies soon enough.

"Come on, you fought me so hard for this job and your just gonna give it all up!" Zoe raised her voice by a considerable amount well aware of the fact that a crowd of staff had gathered outside the office.

"Well it's just not for me anymore." Connie replied still as calm and quiet as before. Behind the pathetic excuse was another reason Zoe could see it with her bare eyes.

"Oh this job was made for you Connie Beauchamp don't give me that!" Zoe wasn't sure why this angered her so much, I mean it's not like she had any ammunition to gain the job back, she resented everything about it so why care.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I won't pry but who's taking over because if you want me to take over you have another..." Zoe began to fight her corner although no fight was needed as the opponent was not putting up an argument.

"I've held interviews already Dr Hanna don't you worry someone is starting today I'm only still here to show them the ropes. Although I thought I owed you an explanation first but you coming in here all guns blazing has persuaded me otherwise." Connie finally rose her voice which made Zoe smile and connies confused look made her grin widen.

"That's more like it, well I hope you have a nice life Connie." Zoe nodded her head and left the office leaving Connie to brood through her last thoughts as clinical lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I need to ask you all something I am definitely going to introduce a new clinical lead now would you rather an OC (I have one in mind) or an old casualty clinical lead?**

 **Please tell me I need to know for the next chapter pick between the man introduced here or an old character then tell me your thoughts please.**

He waltzed in there like he owned the place, well to be fair he did have a 50/50 chance of doing so. But that didn't excuse the Connie like arrogance that bounced off the man. Noel and Louise were not keen from the first sight, first impressions were key and he wasn't ticking any of their boxes. Honestly, he wasn't there to tick those he was there to tick Connie's.

He approached the reception desk swiping off his sunglasses. I mean sunglasses really? It was about 5 degrees outside. Louise gave her typical 'say anything out of line and I will punch you look.' Whilst Noel despite his initial thoughts on the man stood up straight ready to do his job. (Something many failed to do in Holby)

"Can I help you." Noel said with a wisp of fake enthusiasm

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp?" The man sighed, as if Noel was not worthy of his time

"Through the doors on the left" Noel's enthusiasm had numbed significantly

The man nodded in response, a characteristic of Dylan's Noel thought. Please not another Dylan that's all they needed.

Although he was a brilliant doctor he seemed to get lost fairly easily as he struggled to find the clinical leads office over heading through the doors.

'You can not show a sign of weakness on your first day you imbecile." He told himself trying to appear calm and blend in to his surrounding, clearly failing as he was questioned by a woman, consultant he presumed.

"You look a bit lost?" Zoe questioned, she assumed this was one of Connie's candidates stuck up but with a clear abnormality about them.

"Yes sorry" he laughed hoping to ease the tension although Zoe didn't find anything even resembling humour in this rather dull conversation, and it had only been two phrases.

"So? Where is it you need to go. Actually no, spare me the explanation, Mrs Beauchamp's office is straight up on the right you couldn't miss it if you tried, well..." Zoe looked the man up and down. Heavens forbid he gets this job they'd all be screwed.

"Sorry have a done something to offend you?" The man asked in a calm tone contrasting the question

"What, no I just really don't have the time to be standing around having a little chat with you." Zoe fought in a less calm tone which alerted the rest of the staff to which of course they all listened.

"Well sorry to be of such an inconvenience to you." The man remained calm and began to walk away before turning back around.

By this point max had begun to walk towards the commotion to protect Zoe. Naturally for max this was the first of his instincts.

"Could I er say sorry by er taking you out for a drink." He seemed almost nervous for the first time since he entered the building

This ignited some sort of fire inside of Max as he practically bolted towards the man.

"No you can flipping not, you take your drink and you can shove it!" Max screamed his face burning bright red.

Zoe should have suspected this, I mean she knows what max is like and this would be his exact reaction. Plus she couldn't pretend that she didn't mind seeing him jealous.

"Yeh what he said." Zoe tried to pretend to be angry but couldn't help as a grin grew across her face.

Max saw this and the anger faded into hurt. "Really Zoe? Whatever forget it take her out for a drink I don't care she's all yours mate good luck." Max rushed off outside for s breather.

I mean how could she do this to him? All the times she had hurt him and this was by far the worse. She had humiliated him Infront of everyone and that stuck up man. Obviously she didn't care for him, maybe it's best of max finally moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe sighed far louder than she had anticipated to, but right now that was the least of her worries. One minute she was angry the next she was smiling. She put it down to tiredness and stress leading to mood swings, but she knew as well as the rest of us that it was Max's presence alone that made her smile.

She followed him out after 5 minutes in the hope that he would forgive her for smiling... Stupid wasn't it. The phrase 'like an old married couple.' Floated in her mind but was quickly pushed away when she saw max.

He was perched on the edge of a wall by the pub lost in his thoughts. This may take more persuasion than Zoe had originally planned. Somehow she felt a rush of some strange feeling surge through her. Was she scared? She didn't think so. Then she came to the conclusion. She loved him! Gosh had it taken her long enough to realise it.

She rushed over as fast as she could in her heels and stopped right infront of him.

"What do you want." He sighed looking at anything but her, right now the floor. Although his tone was not angry she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I will give you 3 guesses." She didn't grin despite the temptation to but she did move her hand to his chin to lift up his face to meet her eyes.

"You want me to forgive you, okay I will, I will forgive you but I can't forget how I just felt so I'll see you around... Somewhere." She could see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

He went to leave but she grabbed his arm, the fear of losing him too much to take before a tear appeared.

"Please max." She barley whispered before he cut her off

He turned around and looked in her eyes. He could never cause her pain, he loved her and seeing her cry, something very rare, made him realise what he wanted.

"Go on then explain yourself." He sniffled followed by a small but apparent grin

"I wasn't laughing at you, you've got to believe me I mean I've never seen you jealous before and you just make me smile because I don't even know... Look I'm sorry I never ever wanted to hurt you." Zoe tried

Max laughed

"Ah how stupid is this come here Zoe" max smiled and opened out his arms which Zoe snuggled into

"I love you" she looked up shocked at herself but also deeply in love

"You... Did you just... Oh my... You amazing amazing woman!" Max was lost for words but practically yanked Zoe into his arms. Obviously pleased

"I love you more Dr Hanna." Zoe sent him a glare

"Well we are still on hospital premises so I wasn't sure what was appropriate and what was..." Max was cut off by Zoe kissing him passionately right in the middle of the car park.

For once he pulled away.

"Promise me one thing." He looked at her deadpan

"I don't like the sound of this" she joked

"You don't go on a date with that annoying stuck up fancy suit man and you stay right here with your mere mortal porter." Max was totally serious

"You moron! There is no way I would ever go out with fancy suit man over my mere mortal porter in a billion years." She grimaced at the thought of it.

"Good" he smiled

"Good" she matched his happiness

"Anyway should you be pushing a trolley?" She began to walk inside

"Watch it or I'll go find fancy suit man and tell him..." Max laughed

"Okay okay I get the message."

As they entered the ED they faced there worst nightmare.

"Ah right max, Dr Hanna I would like to introduce you to Mr Carter our new clinical lead." Connie announced

Max and Zoe looked at each other their smiles instantly fading.

"Oh no Connie we've already met." He replied


	4. Chapter 4

Stunned into silence the couple stood like statues, actually I think statues move more than these two did. Zoe was usually one to keep her cool, show 'em who's boss but not today. It was something, something neither of them could put there finger on, but just something.

"Zoe lost for words well that's a first." Dylan chipped in grinning at the stunned faces in front of him.

Zoe would usually hit back with an equally sarcastic remark but instead she just stood there eyes wide and mouth opened (well not the last part.) but certainly shocked.

"Earth to Dr Hanna" Dylan began to wave his hand in front of her face

No response.

"Zoeeeeee!" He continued

No response.

"Zoe your car is on fire!" Dylan tried not to laugh as Zoe immediately snapped out of her daze. Zoe loved her car, probably more than she had ever loved anything or anyone else.

"Huh what where, someone get a fire extinguisher!" Zoe began to panic but stopped when she saw that smug look on Dylan's face.

"Not funny!" She stropped immediately storming off to her office upstairs.

"Oh come on Zoe!" He called after her still grinning

"Don't wanna hear it." She shouted back her fingers in her ears

"And that my friends is our Dr Hanna." Tess smiled, her and Zoe were as close as two people can get. They had been through a lot together and that really shone through their friendship.

"That woman is certainly something." Charlie added

"Isn't she just." Max smiled but then stopped realising that his new boss was standing right in front of him the one he has just screamed at in the middle of the ED barely half an hour ago.

The daggers Max was sending him could have killed a man. This wasn't going unnoticed by Mr Carter.

"Can we have a word in my office?" Mr Carter asked politely

"You can have two the second ones off." Max snapped, hands in his pockets

"I don't really think that's appropriate do you, I just wanted to apologise please?" The man pleaded still keeping his cool and remaining, well rather pleasant. Not what Max was expecting

"Fine." Max stared at the floor and followed into the office

"So err Mr Carter I really have some trollies to push so if we could make that quick." Max almost begged desperately trying to avoid the conversation

"Oh please we are not at school call me Max." He smiled genuinely

Max laughed, despite the awkwardness he couldn't actually believe this

"What? Do I have toothpaste on my lip or something?" The other Max asked immediately turning to rub his lip

"No, just my names Max, I bit ironic considering you were hitting on my girlfriend only 30 minutes ago." The tension drew back into the room

"Ah yes about that, look I don't make a habit of asking out other men's girlfriends to the pub it's just, I already had the job and I was planning to take everyone out for a drink, seeing as she was the first person I talked to I reckoned she could spread the message but then you jumped to conclusions and.." He looked up at Max who's expression had softened

"I'm so sorry mate, I mean not mate, I don't usually do this see I'm new to relationships and I love Dr Hanna with all of my heart and I guess I just get a bit carried away. I mean she's a tough cookie that one doesn't need me protecting her." He sighed towards the end

"Oh I'm sure you'd be surprised" Mr Carter countered softly

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"Well even the strongest of people need support from time to time."

"Yeh, I'm sure they do, thanks mate." Max went to open the door

"Anytime..." He paused "mate"

They both shared a laugh

"Did I just get relationship advice off my boss?"

"Did I just call someone mate?"

"This is a weird day for both of us."

Max was about to walk out when the other Max asked

"See you at the pub end of shift?"

"See ya then boss."


End file.
